


Did You Ever Really Love Me?

by boundtoanandroid



Series: OC/OC Shenanigans [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Strong Language, stepverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Poor Keiron had one too many drinks and is lashing out at Six for leaving. Six is having a long day.





	Did You Ever Really Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> context:  
keiron and six were dating, six vanished one day, got shot in the head n lost all his memories, then shows back up years later. keiron is. unhappy.

_ 9) “Tell me the truth. Did you ever really love me?”  _

A sigh left his lips as another bottle shattered on the wall near his head. Six was going to have to cut him off here soon; he knew that once Keiron started getting violent, it was time to stop. Probably should have stopped him before he started sobbing, but what was he supposed to do? Shut down the lover he accidentally abandoned when he’s screaming about his feelings?

“I can’t fucking  _ believe _ you!” Keiron cried, tears smudging his eyeliner. “After all we went through, you just up and  _ leave?! _ ”

“You know I didn’t want to leave,” Six deadpanned. “I didn’t have a say in the matter.” 

“Bullshit!” He slammed his fists on the table. “You promised you’d never leave me! You  _ promised! _ ”

Six took a long drag on his cigarette. “Keiron, we’ve had this conversation before. I don’t have any memories from before th-”

“‘Before the shot,’ yeah, I know,” He interrupted, mascara-mixed tears streaming down scarred cheeks. “‘Sssall bullshit. All you say is bullshit!” 

He could only sigh and tilt his head to the side nonchalantly as Keiron lobbed an ashtray at him. Pity was heavy on Six’s face, his brow furrowed in an ever present scowl.The movement pulled at the scar tissue on his forehead uncomfortably, painfully reminding him of the wound that caused this whole mess. 

“I’m telling the truth, and you know it. Why would I lie to you?” 

“‘Cause it’s all you  _ do! _ ” 

Alright, that one hurt.

“Tell- tell me the truth!” Keiron rose from his seat, drunkenly stumbling as he pointed an accusing finger. “Did you  _ ever _ really love me?!”

Grey eyes widened, and his cigarette nearly fell from his lips. He took it out, setting it on the shattered remains of his ashtray before standing to meet his gaze head-on. Six’s expression was pained, his chest tightened as he crossed the room. Keiron was barely standing, a drunken flush darkening his cheeks. His brows were knit together, years of pent up frustration and abandonment evident in his eye. 

“If I didn’t,” Six began, tone even and as calm as ever. “Then I wouldn’t still be here. I wouldn’t bother trying to get my memories of you back. I’d’ve given up the second you threw your first punch.” 

A pained smile crossed his scarred lips as he met Keiron’s softening gaze. Tears were welling up in his eye again. Six offered a hand, one that he reluctantly took.

“If I didn’t still love you, I wouldn’t be here, now, would I?” A lopsided grin broke on his face as he said it. He knew Keiron had blacked out twenty minutes ago; there was no way he would remember this come morning. 

A sob wracked Keiron’s frame before he surged forward, yanking Six into a tight embrace. Six could only sigh and pat his back as he cried into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, baby,” He mumbled, rubbing circles onto his back. “I’m right here. I ain’t going anywhere.”

“Please don’t leave me again…” Keiron choked out between cries. 

“I won’t. Promise.” 


End file.
